The present invention relates to a new and improved method of performing surgery. The surgery may be of any desired type. The surgery may be performed on joints in a patient's body. The surgery may be performed on any desired joint in a patient's body. Regardless of the type of surgery to be performed, a limited incision may advantageously be utilized.
This specification relates to limited incision partial or total knee joint replacements and revisions and is the result of a continuation of work which was previously performed in conjunction with the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,143. This specification also contains subject matter which relates to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,949; 5,269,785; 5,549,683; 5,662,710; 5,667,520; 5,961,499; 6,059,817; and 6,099,531. Although this specification refers to knee joints, it should be understood that the subject matter of this application is also applicable to joints in many different portions of a patient's body, for example a shoulder, spine, arm, hand, hip or foot of a patient.
During a total or partial knee replacement or revision, an incision is made in a knee portion of a leg of the patient to obtain access to the knee joint. The incision is relatively long to enable instrumentation, such as a femoral alignment guide, anterior resection guide, distal resection guide, femoral cutting guide, and femoral anterior, posterior and chamfer resection guide to be positioned relative to a distal end portion of the femur. In addition, the incision must be relatively large to enable a tibial resection guide to be positioned relative to the proximal end portion of the tibia.
With known procedures of total or partial knee replacement, the incision in the knee portion of the patient is made with the leg of the patient extended (straight) while the patient is lying on his or her back. At this time, the extended leg of the patient is disposed along and rests on a patient support surface. After the incision has been made in the knee portion of the leg of the patient, the leg is flexed and a foot connected with the leg moves along the patient support surface. The knee portion of the flexed leg of the patient is disposed above the patient support surface. This results in the soft tissue in the knee being compressed against the back of the knee joint. This makes it very difficult to access posterior or soft tissue to remove bone spurs (ostified), meniscus, posterior capsule, ligaments in the back of the joint, and/or any residual soft tissue or connective tissue that is blocking further flexion.
After the incision has been made and while the leg is flexed with the foot above the patient support surface, the surgeon can not view arteries, nerves and veins which are sitting just posterior to the knee capsule. Therefore, a surgeon may be very reluctant, or at least very careful, of inserting instruments into the back of the knee joint to remove tissue. This may result in osteophytes, bone spurs and similar types of posterior soft tissue being left in place.
With known techniques, the patella is commonly everted from its normal position. When the patella is everted, the inner side of the patella is exposed and faces outward away from end portions of the femur and tibia. The outer side of the everted patella faces inward toward the end portions of the femur and the tibia. Moving the everted patella to one side of end portions of the femur and tibia tends to increase the size of the incision which must be made in the knee portion of the patient's leg.
After implants have been positioned in the knee portion of the patient's leg, it is common to check for flexion and extension balancing of ligaments by flexing and extending the knee portion with the foot above the support surface. If the ligaments are too tight medially or laterally, they can be released to obtain the desired tension. However, the checking of ligament balance by flexing and extending the leg of the patient, ignores rotational balancing of ligaments. Since the femoral implant is movable relative to the tibial implant, the stability of the knee joint is dependent upon balancing of the ligaments in flexion, extension, and rotation.